


Feeling low

by parkersrealm



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blurb, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Its super cheesy, Reader-Insert, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersrealm/pseuds/parkersrealm
Summary: A small blurb in which the reader seeks the sort of comfort only Spencer can give her.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Feeling low

"Are you almost ready to go? If we're late again, we'll never hear the end of it"  
Spencer says with a small smile on his face.

The team has made plans to meet at Rossi's for a nice evening of wine and dine. Normally you would be thrilled about that. It's not often you guys have the opportunity to get together like this without any interruptions. Tonight though, you can't help but wish you could just stay in with Spencer. You love the team but you're craving a form of comfort only Spencer can provide.

You give him a tight smile and run your hand through your hair.  
"Yeah i'm ready, let's go"

Spencer is usually not very good at picking up on social cues but he knows you too well to miss the signs. You always do this when you're feeling low.  
He catches your eyes while tying his shoe.  
"Are you okay? You seem tense"

"Yeah, i'm fine", you say quietly, "i just really need a hug right now"

Spencer stops in his tracks and gets up immediately. Before you can say anything else, he pulls you towards him. A concerned and soft look on his face.  
"What happened? Come here"

You shake your head and sniffle a little.  
"I don't know, Spence. I just really want you close right now. Is that okay?"

He takes your hands off his chest and wraps them around his neck. He leans down a little to grab your thighs and lifts you up in his arms. You wrap your legs around his middle and bury your head in his neck.  
He presses small kisses all over your head, neck and cheek.

"Of course that's okay. Do you wanna talk about it? I'm here baby, you don't have to carry that weight all by yourself"

You hug him tighter to your chest and he wraps his arms around your back slowly stroking it in a calming matter.

"I think i just had a tough week. The cases were horrible and i barely slept. On top of that we didn't get to share a room so you couldn't hold me while i was awake the entire night thinking about everything that's wrong with the world. I just want to be with you. I love the team and i still want to go out and see them. I just needed to be close to you for a bit"

Spencers heart melts. He has never been loved like this, never been appreciated like this. He presses long kisses on your neck while squeezing you a little tighter.

"I'm sorry, my love. I should've noticed something was up. Next time you feel like this and we don't get to share a room, you just come over okay? Morgan won't say a word. I'll make sure of it. I sleep better with you by my side anyway"

You smile into his neck and he smiles back. You lean your head back to finally look at him. You press featherlight touches to his check, nose and lips. He gives you a wide smile and you bit your lip in order to contain yours.  
When you go to cup his cheek in your hand he turns his head to press a small kiss to your palm before leaning into your touch.

"You know, you gave me everything i've always wanted and then some. I never thought i would find a love like this. I never knew happiness quite like this was possible"  
You say quietly.  
You aren't usually good with your words but your affection for Spencer is growing stronger and stronger by the second and it would be unfair not to let him know how much he means to you.

Spencer has closed his eyes. A watery smile on his face.

"I never knew i could feel like this. For the longest time i didn't believe this type of love existed outside of novels and movies. I never believed in soulmates either. But darling i have come to the conclusion that there must be some greater force out there which brought you into my life. You are the one i was meant to find, i'm sure of it"

A tear escapes your eye and he immediately wipes it away and kisses the spot it landed on.  
You finally lean forward to press a long and loving kiss to his lips and he doesn't hesitate to reciprocate.  
His hands find their place on your face. He pulls you impossibly closer. Leaning into you so he can deepen the kiss further.  
You never wanted the moment to end. You hands get tangled up in his hair, now messy from your actions. He starts smiling against your lips and it causes you to do the same.

It's the first time you've genuinely smiled this week. Of course Spencer would be the one to pull you out of your sad thoughts and back into reality.

The reality being that you have a boyfriend who would do absolutely anything to ensure you're happy and that you can confidently say the same about him.  
Sometimes reality is going to feel overwhelming and that's going to cause you a great deal of bad weeks but at the end of the day, you have everything you could ever want and then some. You have Spencer.

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short but it's a cute idea i've had based on that tiktok trend where girls ask their boyfriends for a hug and see how they react


End file.
